The invention relates to rotary drill bits for use in drilling deep holes in subsurface formations.
In particular, the invention relates to drill bits of the kind comprising a bit body having a leading face and a gauge region, a number of blades each extending across the leading face of the bit body, a plurality of cutting elements mounted along each blade, a number of openings in the bit body, a passage in the bit body for supplying drilling fluid to said openings for cooling and cleaning the cutting elements, and at least one exit channel in the gauge region of the bit body.
The present invention sets out to provide improved constructions of drill bit of this basic type.